villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Vanessa
Queen Vanessa is a minor antagonist in A Hat in Time. She serves as the primary obstacle in Chapter 3 Act 4, chasing Hat Kid about her manor like a slasher villain. She is also responsible for the creation of the Snatcher, one of Hat Kid's more prominent foes. She was voiced by Eileen Montgomery, who also played Mustache Girl. Biography Vanessa was (and technically still is) the ruler of Subcon Village, inheriting the title from her mother. She lived a happy life engaged to her "Prince", a friendly law student. Vanessa's dairy shows she was a dangerous domestic abuser and was likely tyrannical or self-absorbed when dealing with her people; nonetheless, her Prince loved her back, happy to move into her manor and writing her frequent letters when he was away at law school. One day, Vanessa witnessed her Prince with another woman. In truth, he was simply buying flowers from a friendly merchant, but Vanessa was convinced he was cheating on her. She became wrathful and ordered her guards to chain the Prince in her wine cellar. The Prince would perish down there, turning into the ghostly Snatcher. Vanessa became bitter and violent - her magical tears froze the forest around her manor, killing her subjects in Subcon Village and reducing Subcon Forest to a haunted wasteland. She spent her days afterward wallowing in self-pity and killing any trespassers, turning them into icy statues. When a Time Piece falls in her forest Vanessa stashes it in her attic. Hat Kid sneaks into her manor to reclaim it, in what would be one of the most harrowing ordeals in the young alien's adventure. The staircase to the attic was locked, and Vanessa had hidden the keys about her house. Hat Kid frees the first key by breaking the Queen's piano, but Vanessa grabs the second key before Hat Kid, hiding it in the bathroom as she bathes. Hat Kid is undaunted and grabs the key, making a break for the attic staircase and escaping with the Time Piece. Vanessa is later seen during the end credits looking for Hat Kid and her Time Piece. Appearance In the past, Vanessa was a beautiful and very tall young lady with flowing blonde hair, Caucasian skin, and a fancy green dress. Following her tragic breakdown she devolved into a hunchbacked demonic figure. While she superficially resembles her former beauty, she is perpetually cast in shadow, leering from behind her stringy hair with glowing red eyes and lashing out with her claw-like hands. The player is denied from getting any better a look, as the camera becomes distorted and all other light sources are snuffed out if Hat Kid can draw a clear line of sight. Personality Vanessa is defined almost entirely by her unhealthy obsessions and vapid sense of vanity. Reading her diary reveals she cares very little for anything but her whimsical dreams of being a storybook princess and getting to feel the love of her "Prince". On the day her mother died, Vanessa was saddened not by the loss of her own mother but by being called "Queen" instead of "Princess". Most of all, she is jealous of anything that might take his Prince's attention. She would tear the names of the Prince's law school tutors out of his letters, banned bacon from her house when he said he loved it, and insisted he style his hair to match hers (though he was happy to do so). Despite the obvious signs of domestic abuse the Prince never thought ill of her and loved his "Princess" back. Trivia *In the alpha build of the game, Queen Vanessa originally had a third story to her manor, where the Snatcher would prank Hat Kid in stealing the attic key with a shadow clone of Hat Kid, all while Vanessa scouts the hallway to hunt down Hat Kid. It was likely removed for how difficult it was. *Despite her tragic backstory and small role, Queen Vanessa easily rivals the Empress as the most heinous villain from A Hat in Time, as she completely lacks any humorous or honorable quirks that the other villains have. She is also the only antagonist from the main storyline to not befriend or help Hat Kid fight Mustache Girl at the end of the game. *Queen Vanessa and her manor is known throughout the fanbase as an extremely unsettling act, mostly due to the horror game-like aspects of the mission and Queen Vanessa herself. Navigation Category:Obsessed Category:Monarchs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Changer Category:Torturer Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Ferals Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Elderly Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy